Ultraman Orb (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Orb is a wandering Ultra from Kit's Continuity. Personality When in contact with other beings, Orb always maintains a good tone and is forward looking. He always introduces himself to them by telling them his name during his first contact with them. He is also kind-hearted as he always saves other people from danger and helps them when needed. Orb's greatest weakness is that he can't leave someone to suffer on their own. History Pre-Orb Chronicle TBA Orb Chronicle Orb's history is, for the most part, the same as the original. The biggest difference is that, in Ultra Fight Orb, he was merely given Ultraseven's Ultra Fusion Card. Seven and Zero hadn't planned this, but since Zero has yet to gain Shining Form in Kit's continuity, the Shining Field wasn't an option. Meeting the Minatos TBA Profile * Height: 50 m ** Thunder Breastar: 55 m * Weight: 50,000 t ** Hurricane Slash: 35,000 t ** Thunder Breastar/Lightning Attacker: 55,000 t ** Photon Victorium: 60,000 t * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: 3 minutes ** Photon Victorium/Thunder Stream: None * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Orb is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: Visiting bath houses * Likes: Music * Dislikes: Poor public etiquette, his allies being hurt Relationships * TBA Transformation - Fusion Ups= Gai scans two Ultra Fusion Cards in the Orb Ring, creating projections of the two Ultras on the cards. He then raises the Orb Ring and presses its trigger, transforming his body into a glowing silhouette of Orb Origin. The two projections merge with said silhouette to create the Fusion Up form surrounded in an aura of light, which then evaporates to reveal the form in full. Rise - Burnmite= Against a black background, Taro's particles of light gather in a single spot before bursting into a tunnel of flames from which Orb rises, backed by Mebius' infinity symbol. Taro's silver loops are added to the rise just before it finishes. - Hurricane Slash= Jack's rise sequence is shown, then changes to Zero's with red and blue bands of light for Orb to appear. As he approaches, the background changes to gold with the cross-shaped light from Jack's transformation. - Thunder Breastar= The Space Prison explodes, revealing Orb rising from a swirling, blue and gold vortex. The background changes to dark red thunder, then to streaks of red and purple light and Esmereldan emerald shards. - Lightning Attacker= Orb rises from Ginga's twin spiral galaxies, before the background changes to blue cyberspace with a single spiral galaxy and an X-shaped construct of white data. As he approaches, the background changes to X's rise and lightning bolts discharge from Orb's body. - Emerium Slugger= A Beam Lamp shines faintly in a background of dark blue clouds, before Seven's spiraling sparks appear along with Orb. As he approaches, the background changes to the red and yellow of Seven's opening, then a green background with Zero's red and blue bands of light. - Mebium Especially= A starry sky is shown, before Ginga's Live Sign appears along with Orb, the stars becoming streaks of light as if he was moving at high speeds. The rise changes to Mebius' tunnel of orange light, which then turns blue, before finally changing to Ginga's twin spiral galaxies with streaks of red, orange and gold energy around Orb. - Photon Victorium= A wall of black stone is shown, before a ring of light materializes within it, akin to Gamu's first meeting with Gaia. The stones then collapse into the center of the screen, akin to Victory's rise, before Orb appears from a large yellow "V" and the rise changes to Gaia's. Just before the rise is finished, Victorium crystal shards appear around Orb. - Thunder Stream= TBA - Mebium Megawatt= TBA - Thunder Roar= TBA - Ruby Gladius= TBA }} - Trinity= Ginga, Victory and X's cards circle around Gai, who grabs them and scans them in the Orb Ring one by one, generating projections like with his Fusion Ups. He then presses the trigger of the Orb Ring and reaches through it, pulling out the Orb Slasher. Gai swipes his finger down the panel, spins his arms in a circle, and then raises the Orb Slasher to the air, pressing the trigger. Unlike the Fusion Ups, Gai transforms into Orb Origin in full rather than just a silhouette. The projections combine with Orb, creating his Trinity armor and surrounding him in an aura of light. Orb then absorbs matter from his surroundings to reveal Trinity form in its entirety. Rise In a space background filled with stars, a bright light shines in the distance. A burst of Victorium crystals reveals rainbow-colored cyberspace, where Orb Trinity rises from Ginga's twin spiral galaxies accompanied by pulses of light. }} Forms - Fusion Ups= - Burnmite= Burnmite Orb's fire-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius. In this form, Orb uses his increased strength and control of fire to become a deadly close-range fighter. He's no slouch with beam attacks either, thanks to Taro's large variety of techniques. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 11 * Running Speed: Mach 2.7 * Jumping Distance: 900 m * Jumping Height: 275 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2.4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 100,000 t * Grip Strength: 70,000 t Techniques Special * Stobium Ray: Orb combines the set-up of Taro's Storium Ray and Mebius' Mebium Shoot before firing a fiery orange beam from a "+" shape like the Mebium Shoot. * Stobium Burst: A large fireball similar to the Mebium Burst, albeit surrounded in ribbons of Storium energy. It is estimated to be ten times as powerful as the Stobium Ray. * Stobium Fire Dash: Orb releases a wave of flames from his entire body, based on Taro's Fire Dash. * Stobium Spout: Orb creates a fire tornado by rapidly spinning. It can suck opponents in and burn them to a crisp. * Stobium Cutter: A crescent-shaped, fiery cutter from Orb's hand. It cauterizes any wounds it inflicts. * Stobium Horn Laser: Orb fires twin heat rays from his Ultra Horns. Moderately powerful. ** Burn Arrow Ray: An arrowhead-shaped projectile version of the Stobium Horn Laser, fired from the sides of his Ultra Horns. Has explosive effects. Physical * Stobium Dynamite: Burnmite's strongest and most common finishing attack, a fiery self-destruct attack similar to Taro's Ultra Dynamite and Mebius' Mebium Dynamite. * Stobium Counter: A two-handed flaming punch attack delivered from above. ** Stobium Counter Zero: A point-blank, one-handed version of the Stobium Counter. * Stobium Foot: A flaming kick attack. Orb can also perform it while sliding across the ground, producing sparks. ** Swallow Kick: Orb's own version of Taro's signature flying kick, usually preceded by several mid-air flips. If the kick is blocked, Orb can immediately return to his fighting stance via a backflip. *** Stobium Dynamite Kick: Orb channels the power of the Stobium Dynamite into the Swallow Kick, giving it fiery and explosive power. * Stobium Knife: An incredibly powerful energized chop attack that can cut off an opponent's limbs or slice them in half. Other * Stobium Defensor: An energy barrier based on Mebius' Defense Arc, which Orb can summon to block or absorb attacks. It can also be pushed back at the enemy, burning them. * Ultra Eye Beam: A beam from both of Orb's eyes that reveals invisible targets. * Stobium Charge: A yellow beam that can recharge other Ultras' color timers and heal Orb's allies. * Burning Body: Using his internal heat, Orb can easily burn away materials stuck to his body. ** Orb Thawing: If he is frozen, Orb can melt the ice using his inner heat energy. Abilities * Fire Power: With the power of Mebius' Burning Brave form and Taro's affinity for flame attacks, Orb possesses abilities revolving around fire. ** Heat Resistance: Orb can endure high temperatures with little ill effect. ** Heat Absorption: Orb can absorb incoming flame attacks to activate his attacks without starting his own fire. ** Pyrokinesis: Orb can manipulate fire to his liking. - Hurricane Slash= Hurricane Slash Orb's speed and weaponry-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero. While it is the physically weakest Fusion Up, this form makes up for it with incredible speed, as well as access to the Orb Sluggers. Gai himself has said that this is his favorite Fusion Up to use. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Running Speed: Mach 4 * Jumping Distance: 1,200 m * Jumping Height: 420 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 83,000 t * Grip Strength: 63,000 t Techniques Special * Ultra Slash Shot: Orb's main finisher attack when he can't afford to summon any of his weapons. He assumes the position for Jack's Ultra Shot and releases golden light bullets from his right arm in rapid succession, which overwhelm and destroy his opponent. * Protector Spark: Orb launches explosive light bullets from the Protectors on his shoulders. * Fog Cyclone: Orb fires a cyclone of misty light from his hand. It's not very powerful, but can damage his opponents. * Widerama Shot: Hurricane Slash's most powerful attack, an "L"-style beam said to be twenty times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. As a result, it takes a long time to charge. Physical * Meteor Slash Kick: A flying kick attack based on Jack's Meteor Kick. ** Rotation Kick: A series of rotating kick attacks. ** Slash Spin Kick: A spinning kick delivered in midair. ** Meteor Fire Kick: An enhanced version of the Meteor Slash Kick, where Orb's foot is engulfed in flames based on the Ultra Zero Kick. * Big Bang Chop: A left-handed, flaming chop attack. * Spin Attack: A high-positioned giant swing, similar to Jack's Ultra Hurricane. * Brain Driver: Orb lifts the opponent into the air and piledrives them into the ground. * Orb Hurricane Drill: Orb spins rapidly and drills into the ground. Other * Hurricane Frost: Orb sprays a freezing mist from his clasped hands, which can freeze foes solid. * Orb Hurricane Spin: Orb generates a gust of wind by spinning his body or the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds. At maximum speed, he can create a tornado. * Lecter Flash: Orb releases blinding light from his entire body. Weapons * Orb Slugger Shots: As the Orb Sluggers themselves are not removable, Orb generates projections of the weapons made from energy. They function just like normal Sluggers. ** Orb Slugger Shield: By spinning the Orb Slugger Shots or the Orb Slugger Lance, Orb can generate a red and blue energy barrier. It can also be used to deflect attacks back at their source. *** Orb Slugger Spiral: By spinning the Orb Slugger Shield even faster, it can form a red and blue tornado to push Orb's opponents away. ** Slash Kick Tactics: Based on Zero's Ultra Kick Tactics, Orb can imbue energy into the Orb Slugger Shots via a spinning kick. Their destructive capabilities are increased. ** Orb Slugger Spark: Orb can combine the Orb Slugger Shots into a single blade of light and launch it at his opponent, cutting them to pieces. ** Orb Slugger Lance: Hurricane Slash's signature weapon, the Orb Slugger Shots combine into a trident with prongs based on the Zero Sluggers. Its special attacks are activated using the Gear Lever at the top of the handle. *** Orb Lancer Shoot: After pulling the Gear Lever once, Orb fires a beam from the tip of the Orb Slugger Lance. *** Big Bang Thrust: After pulling the Gear Lever twice, Orb stabs the opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance. He then either charges into them or raises them into the air, causing an explosion. *** Trident Slash: After pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Orb rapidly slashes the opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance. Abilities * Hurricane Dash: Orb can accelerate at will. * Hurricane Warp: Orb can teleport in swirls of red and blue energy. * Solar Recharge: Using the Protectors on his shoulders, Orb can absorb sunlight to recharge his Color Timer. - Thunder Breastar= Thunder Breastar Orb's dark form, which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial. Orb gains physical strength surpassing even Burnmite in this form, and can channel the power of darkness. Due to Belial's influence and the internal conflict between his and Zoffy's energies, Orb is consumed by a berserker rage, and often fights with no concern for human lives and his surroundings. However, he eventually learned to control its power. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 7 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,100 m * Jumping Height: 375 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2.9 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2.5 * Brute Strength: 150,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t Techniques Special * Zedcium Ray: By spreading his hands apart, Orb generates a ring of dark and light electrical energy. He then raises his arms in a similar fashion to Belial's Deathcium Ray before putting his hands in a loose "+" shape. A beam similar in appearance to the Sperion Ray is fired, but with the purple energy replaced by dark crimson lightning. * Zedcium Light Ring: A red buzzsaw energy disc which can easily slice through foes. Orb prefers to carry it on his hand rather than throw it. ** Zedcium Slash Shield: Orb can use the Zedcium Light Ring as a shield. Physical * Orb Punch: A powerful punch attack charged with dark energy. ** Thunder Spin: Orb charges his hands with dark energy and spins at the opponent, rapidly punching them. * Orb Kick: A powerful kick attack charged with dark energy. * Orb Chop: A powerful vertical chop attack charged with dark energy. * Orb Tearer: Orb violently rips off the opponent's body parts. * Orb Slammer: Orb grabs the opponent, lifts them over his head and smashes them into the ground. * Thunder Charge: Orb charges an object, such as Galactron's ejected arm cannon, with dark energy, and throws it at his opponent. Other * Thunder Cross Guard: Orb crosses his electrified hands to block enemy attacks. * Giga Battle Barrier: Orb generates a dark energy barrier to block attacks. While in use, an energy construct resembling the Giga Battlenizer appears. Weapons * Orb Z Claws: Due to Belial's power, Orb has clawed fingers, although his claws are not as large as Belial's. He can still use them to great effect in combat. ** Z Claw Ripper: Orb fires a red energy slicer from his claws. ** Z Claw Haze Slash: Orb charges his claws with energy, charges at the opponent and slashes them wildly. ** Z Claw Whip: Orb generates a whip of electricity from his claws, which is used to strike or bind his opponent. * ORB BUILDING: Orb charges a building with dark energy and lobs it at his opponent with all his might. Only used once, but was enough to completely destroy a monster. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Orb's physical strength in this form is incredible, as he can stagger even super monsters such as Maga-Orochi and Galactron while his other forms couldn't phase them. * Durability: Orb is more resistant to beams and attacks in this form than in his previous forms. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Orb can channel dark energy to empower himself or his attacks. * Berserk Fighting Style: Orb's fighting style in this form is brutal and unpredictable, violently beating monsters or using his surroundings as weapons. - Lightning Attacker= Lightning Attacker Orb's armored form, which uses assets of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X. This is Orb's most defensive form, as most forms of attack simply bounce off his Cyber Mechanic. He also commands a variety of electrical and digital abilities, and is surprisingly strong physically, surpassing Thunder Breaster and even Orb Trinity. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 14 * Running Speed: Mach 7 * Jumping Distance: 880 m * Jumping Height: 250 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Brute Strength: 250,000 t * Grip Strength: 130,000 t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Emerium Slugger= Emerium Slugger Orb's psychic form, which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero. In this form, Orb gains the combined powers of father and son, and taps into the power of bonds between them. While it has some of the greatest stats of any Fusion Up, this form's true strength lies in its mental abilities. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 900 m * Jumping Height: 275 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 265,000 t * Grip Strength: 130,000 t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Mebium Especially= Mebium Especially Orb's sword-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Ginga. In this form, Orb gains blade techniques surpassing even Orb Origin, and uniquely possesses the drone-like Orb Crystal Blades, which allow him to see and attack in places he himself could not go. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Photon Victorium= Photon Victorium Orb's earth-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Victory. In this form, the most physically powerful of all his Fusion Ups, Orb relies on brute strength, though he can use powerful beams when necessary. He also possesses a degree of geokinetic power due to Gaia and Victory's connections to the Earth. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Thunder Stream= Thunder Stream Orb's water-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Agul and Ultraman Belial. Though this form does not suffer from the berserk mentality of Thunder Breastar, it still messes with Orb's personality, causing him to become much colder towards his enemies and allies. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * Giga Trident: A weapon similar to the Giga Battlenizer, the Giga Trident was originally an artifact on Planet Lapis before Ultraman Onyx stole it for his own use. However, after Thunder Stream wrestled the weapon out of Onyx's hands, it bonded to Orb, allowing him to utilize its power in ways Onyx could not. This may be due to Agul's natural power over the sea. ** Trident Thunder: Orb can fire a lightning bolt from the end of the Giga Trident's handle. ** Thunder Stream Triton: ** Thunder Stream Poseidon: ** Thunder Stream Neptune: Abilities * TBA - Mebium Megawatt= Mebium Megawatt Orb's fire/electricity-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Lightning. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Thunder Roar= Thunder Roar TBA Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Ruby Gladius= Ruby Gladius Form By: GeedWarrior26 TBA Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA }} - Trinity= Orb Trinity Orb's current most powerful form, which uses assets of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory and Ultraman X. Stats * Flight Speed: Immeasurable * Running Speed: Mach 20 * Jumping Distance: 5,000 m * Jumping Height: 1,750 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 18 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Brute Strength: 240,000 t * Grip Strength: 180,000 t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Evolved Element= Evolved Element TBA Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA }} Ultra Fusion Cards * Ultraman Orb Origin: Used to store his Orbcalibur. * Ultraman Tiga: Obtained after defeating Magatanozoa. * Ultraman: Obtained after defeating Maga-Zetton. * Ultraman Mebius: Obtained after defeating Maga-Basser. * Ultraman Taro: Obtained after defeating Maga-Grand King. * Ultraman Jack: Obtained after defeating Maga-Jappa. * Ultraman Zero: Obtained after defeating Maga-Pandon. * Zoffy: Obtained from Tamayura. * Ultraman Belial: Obtained from Tamayura after she stole it from Don Nostra. * Ultraman Ginga: Obtained from Ginga himself during the battle with Mulnau. * Ultraman Victory: Obtained from Victory himself during the battle with Mulnau. * Ultraman X: Obtained from X himself during the battle with Mulnau. * Ultraseven: Obtained from Seven himself during the conflict with Reibatos. * Ultraman Gaia: TBA * Ultraman Agul: TBA * Ultraman Lightning: TBA * Ultraman Geed: TBA * Ultraman Scarlet: TBA * Ultraman Gladius: TBA Trivia * TBA